Three Little Words
by TwistedNightshade
Summary: Harry leaves to face Voldemort, but Ginny has to tell him something: after all, how hard is it to say three little words?


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Bryan Adams, and his song "Do I Have To Say The Words?" not mine. If they were, I'd have a lot more money on my hands.

--Rescue me from the mire Whisper words of desire Rescue me - darling rescue me--

The sun had just began to rise and give the world light once again as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood on that hill.

It was rather quiet as they just stared over the horizon. I'm sure he has many thoughts on his mind right now since today is the final battle with Voldemort. As for me, I was sitting under a tree nearby, just looking at them.The view is incredible: one could easily see far for miles on end. I should know: we had come up here once before. I have many memories of us together, but the most memoriable thing for me of course was being kissed by Harry. When his lips pressed against mine, I was in shock, but that quickly gave way to heat - it felt my entire body was on fire. I wanted to kiss him back so badly, but I was so surprised (and embaressed since those stupid boys were giving us a lot of whistles) I just never had the chance. Nevertheless, we split up at the end of that year and on the outside, I was fine with it: he had more important things to worry about. But on the inside, it hurt me a lot. Harry and I are still friends, but there's something I have to tell him. I can't hide about my feelings any longer. All I want is for him to hear that I love him - right now, that's all that matters.

I heard a noise and looked towards the hilltop; Hermione was already begining to cry while Ron tried to comfort her with a hug. Naturally, Harry can't help but hug her too. After all, they've been friends for years, while I always ran away from him. Well, no more: I have to settle things now.

That's what I'm saying to myself anyway: 'Don't be afraid, Ginny. He'll listen to you like he always has.'

--With your arms open wide Want you here by my side Come to me - darling rescue me When this world's closing in There's no need to pretend Set me free - darling rescue me--

"It's time," I hear Harry say as he's giving them one last goodbye, and now it seems as if he's comming towards my direction. But - But I don't want it to happen. It can't happen. All of a sudden, I force my body to stand up and yell as loud as I possibly can:

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY, HARRY!"

The others, but most of all Harry, stare at me in shock.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Ginny?" Ron asks me. "Give him your goodbyes and let him go." Hermione would have added to his comment, but she was trying to hard not to cry anymore than she'd already had. Her eyes were already starting to turn red.

"I - I refuse!" I angrily replied. "I don't want him to die!" All I really wanted - all I truly cared for - was to keep him alive as long as possible; if it were in my power, I would stop time itself.

--I don't wanna let you go So I'm standing in your way I never needed anyone like I'm needing you today--

Any other person would have become infuriated at what I had just done, but not Harry: he simply smiled and nodded in Ron's direction, as if he were saying, 'It's okay.' Turning his attention back to me, he held out his arms and just held me like a child. Surprised, I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. 'Now's the time,' I told myself. 'Right now is your only chance. The next time you see him may be at his funeral.' I stood there, saying nothing and hearing nothing execpt Harry's heartbeat and his steady breathing. Why couldn't I just say it? How can it be so hard to say three little words?

--Do I have to say the words?  
Do I have to tell the truth?  
Do I have to shout it out?  
Do I have to say a prayer?  
Must I prove to you how good we are together?  
Do I have to say the words?--

It felt as an eternity had passed, but Harry finally - and gently - pulled himself away from me. Tears were now welling up in my eyes as I looked into his eyes. My heart was pounding & felt like it was going to leap into my throat at any second. Finally, I slightly opened my mouth & uttered a sound: I don't remember what it was, but whatever it was got Harry's attention.

--Rescue me from dispair Tell me you will be there Help me please - darling rescue me Every dream that we share Every cross that we bear Can't you see? Darling rescue me--

"H - Harry...I..."

I shut my eyes and without making another sound, I muttered the words, "I love you". 'Please hear me, Harry,' I thought.

--I don't wanna let you go So I'm standing in your way I never needed anyone like I'm needing you today--

I slowly opened one eye; Harry looked slightly confused but after an akward moment of silence, he said:

"It's alright. If you need to tell me something, just whisper it to me."

"Oi! What's she sayin'?" Ron asked. Hermione, stiffiling a sob, still had the strength to pinch his arm to keep him quiet: needless to say, he didn't like it. Turning my attention back to Harry, I hugged him again, but this time I leaned forward and whispered those words into his ear, blushing as I did: 

"Harry, I love you."

--Do I have to say the words?  
Do I have to tell the truth?  
Do I have to shout it out?  
Do I have to say a prayer?  
Must I prove to you how good we are together?  
Do I have to say the words?--

I pulled back slightly to see his reaction: his face was turning a deep red, which made me blush even more. "I - If you don't feel the same, I understand," I told him in a low voice, hoping that Hermione and Ron wouldn't hear. 

"Ginny," Harry said, "I know you don't want me to leave. To be honest, I wish I didn't have to do any of this - I honestly wish that I were a normal person. But if I don't go, Voldemort will continue killing innocent people. Ginny, this has to end today." 

He let go of me and started to walk away; after a few steps however, he suddenly turned around & motioned for me to come towards him. Curious, I did as he said. I was about to ask him if there was something else he wanted to say, but I couldn't say anything: he held me close for the third time and kissed me roughly, then quickly pulled back after a few moments. My head was spinning and I felt like I couldn't breathe: he truly loved me.

"Harry - "

--Do I have to say the words?  
Do I have to tell the truth?  
Do I have to shout it out?  
Do I have to say a prayer?  
Must I prove to you how good we are together?  
Do I have to say the words?--

He put a finger to my lips and said only one thing: "I love you too, Ginny Weasely. Never forget that." With that, he walked away to face his fate. 


End file.
